Only If For A Night
by xspringcolorsx
Summary: After being released from the asylum, everything is clear. Even her father agrees that she's ready to rule, so why does she still feel like the fool.


_**And she was there all pink and gold and glittering  
I threw my arms around her legs  
Came to weeping**_

* * *

Things seemed to happen when she least expected now. When she was younger she would pride herself on knowing everything, but she supposed being locked up for two years could change things. After being released, Azula decided that she would accept her brother's offer and stay in the palace. For almost a year now she had been free and waiting patiently for the inevitable. Zuko was becoming less popular by the day, so all she had to do was wait until the New Ozai Society came for her and put her in her rightful place.

Azula was prepared and accounted for any variable that could ruin her plans, except for the one right in front of her. Standing in the middle of the courtyard was Ty Lee donning her Kioshi Warrior armor. She looked just as good as when Azula saw her last, and while Azula would never admit it she thought Ty Lee looked just as good in green as she did in pink. Ty Lee's face lit up when she saw her, but Azula could not shake the mixed emotions she was feeling.

"Azul-" Ty Lee started, but was quickly cut off when Azula left the courtyard.

'I will not let her or anyone else get in my way this time' Azula thought as she rushed to her room to change out of her training gear. After being released, Azula promptly resumed her training schedule. She had trouble going directly back to her old routine, but almost a year later and she was just as strong, if not stronger, than before. As she made her way to her wardrobe, she couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the mirror in the corner of her room and saw someone she hadn't seen in years.

_**It was all so strange  
And so surreal  
That a ghost should be so practical**_

* * *

"Still a failure I see" she knew Ozai was smirking, even after averting her gaze. She knew that he wasn't real, but it seems all these years and a trip to the mental institute later, he still had power over her. She quickly changed her clothes and went to lay down.

"You know you can't avoid me forever. We have unfinished business." Ozai laughed. After sitting in silence for five minutes, Azula heard s knock on the door.

"Hey Azula, Zuko asked me to come get you for lunch." Ty Lee said. Azula reminded silent as Ty Lee tapped lightly on the door.

"Ahh… there it. The weakness that you can't seem to overcome. Don't worry, daughter, I'll take care of her, just like I should have all those years ago." Ozai's voice was dripping with mirth and held the tone that he always used when he meant what he said.

"Azula I'm gonna come in" Ty Lee said as she reached for the door handle.

"DON'T" Azula shouted as she started to shake with anger. Azula didn't know if she was talking to Ozai or Ty Lee, but the decided it was Ty Lee. She glanced over at the mirror and everything made sence again.

Ty Lee coming here was the best possible outcome, Azula decided. Ty Lee was dead to her and she would use her ghost to fuel her fire. Such hatred was hard to come by after all.

"That's my girl" Ozai said with the same pride he had when she conquered Ba Sing Se and it was intoxicating. She was ready for when the New Ozai Society would come for her, but for the time being she would grow the hatred she felt for Ty Lee. She would become more powerful than ever before and when the time was right she would strike.

_**And I did cartwheels in your honour  
Dancing on tiptoes  
My own secret ceremonials**_

* * *

Nine days had passed since Azula saw her father in the mirror. She's been training every day since then, and she didn't even know such heights were possible. She was shocked at her own abilities and she knows others have began to notice it to. Word would soon in reach the New Ozai Society that Azula was stronger than ever and now was their chance to dethrone her brother. This of course did not go unnoticed by Zuko, and when she went to train in the the next day she noticed a very unwelcomed figure.

Waiting in the courtyard was Ty Lee. She wasn't wearing her Kioshi armor, instead she had on a pink outfit similar to the one she wore when Azula last saw her. Just like when they were younger, Ty Lee couldn't seem to stay still and was currently doing cartwheels in the way of her training area. Ty Lee use to say ever cartwheel she did was in Azula's honor, but Azula knew, even back then, that she just didn't have anything better to do.

"What are you doing here?" Azula demanded. Watching this was growing old fast, and she didn't have time for this foolishness. She was quickly beginning to realize that Ty Lee had still not grown up, and the thought annoyed her.

"Oh. Hey Azula, It's just been so long since I got to watch you train and I thought I would come see you in action." Ty Lee said in a cherry voice. After all these years she had not forgotten what Azher, but she was willing to start over. As soon as Zuko called the Kiyoshi Warriors back to the Fire Nation, she packed her thing without a second thought. The fact that Azula still had this much of an affect on her scared her. She could hide the truth from others, but she knew that she would come back as many times as it took for Azula to forgive her. She didn't like that side of herself, but she supposed that you never really get over your first love.

"Go away Ty Lee." Azula's voice held no emotion. This reunion was making forgotten memories come back, and she didn't know which ones were worst, the good or the bad . When Ty Lee just sat down and leaned on the tree in the courtyard, Azula considered just leaving before she did something that would ruin everything. But after some thought, she decided she would play along. If Ty Lee saw this as her giving in, it was fine by her, because it only increased the rift that Azula had put between them.

With a breath she ignited her fire and started going through her forms. Azula had never felt more powerful and Ty Lee figured that Azula had never looked more beautiful. While they both saw different ends, they couldn't help but think this was the start of something new.


End file.
